This City Aint the Same
by Storm Carson
Summary: Mercedes is not feeling Los Angeles without Sam after she has graduated. She decided to return to Lima and Sam, only things are not as she expected.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters mentioned, nor the song used.**

**This is a one shot from a song I was listening to at work. I could so picture Amber Riley/Mercedes singing this song. Please excuse ALL errors. I am no where near classified as a writer or editor. Please Review :)**

* * *

**It was cold outside so I thought I'd get away**

**To the one place where I'd be warm**

**Spent my last few dollars on a ticket to fly**

**Oh I'm a take a jet plane to carry me straight to your arms**

**And when the wheels touched down I called for you**

**Said baby I'm here all for you**

**And you let me know**

**That you're with her**

**It made me wonder baby are we still in love**

**And then I thought to myself maybe we never were**

**Mercedes was so ready to get out of LA. She felt the need to head back to her hometo**wn, and to Sam. They had been talking on the phone continuously since she had graduated and left him behind. They even had late night sex Skype sessions that had her craving for more. Sam had promised Mercedes that he would wait for her and that's what she believed. Things were happening at a pace Mercedes was not ready for in Los Angeles, she was not use to any of it and could no longer handle things that were thrown at her with out her support system; Sam. With the recent weather change, Mercedes was fed up with not having the man she loved to snuggle up close to. She could not stay in Los Angeles another day without Sam. To hell with recording in that studio. Lima had a studio where she could work on her album. She thought long and hard about what she needed to do. Mercedes packed her bags. She informed her fellow glee club members that she was flying back home to see Sam. When she talked to him on the phone he felt distant. Mercedes thought it was nerves of that semesters midterm so she let it go. He said that he would be at the airport to pick her up and she waited. Mercedes waited for 2 hours until she got fed up and called Sam. He answered her to let her know that he had errands to run with Brittany. Brittany? Mercedes was confused. Why would Sam be with Brittany and not at the airport? Even though her conscious told her different she still told him she loved him but he just hung up.

**(Chorus)**

**Then I've only got myself to blame**

**For painting these skies with your name**

**And it's a crying shame cause**

**The city ain't the same without you babe**

**The streets where we walked hand in hand**

**Sharing our dreams making our plans**

**And no one understands cause**

**The city ain't the same without you babe**

**And I was waiting for your invitation**

**Thinking maybe you would send one**

**You could have left me in any town**

**ohhh any town but this one**

**And now that you're gone away feels like what we had wasn't real at all**

**Listen to your heartbeat while the city slips away**

It had been months and Mercedes was not the same. Sam had lied and destroyed her heart. When she showed up on the Hummel's front porch the night she arrived back in Ohio he acted surprised and she welcomed him with the biggest kiss she could muster. She had no idea what was wrong when he pushed her away. Sam was so read in the face and stuttering over words like he was confused she was there. He let it slip that he was married and it destroyed Mercedes. Married? She had to know to whom he was married. To Brittany? She looked at Sam like he was snorting unicorn dust and ask was he ok. He said he wished he had known she was coming home because the world would be ending soon. He had the nerve to look her in the eyes and tell her that if he had known she would be home it would be her that had his last name. She shoved Sam away and told him she had told him for weeks she would be coming. She asked how long had this been going on. Just the beginning of the school year he told her. We were still together Mercedes whispered. He looked distraught. Mercedes felt her heart drop and walked away from the love of her life. She had no intention of staying in Lima any longer. She went home to her parents and they immediately put her back on the plane to return to LA.

**(Chorus)**

**Then I've only got myself to blame**

**For painting these skies with your name**

**And it's a crying shame cause**

**The city ain't the same without you babe**

**I kissed the wind and breathed your air**

**And now this loneliness I bear**

**But it seems so unfair**

**Cause the city ain't the same without you babe**

It has been months and they have not said one word to each other. Mercedes returns to Lima to meet Kurt who she receives a call from. She's there to give him support about the news of his fathers progress with cancer. She walks into the old choir room and see's Sam. She looks phenomenal Sam thinks but she does not utter one word to him, and he has no idea what to say to her. Mr. Schue asks for her to become a mentor. He needs them to talk to the new generation of New Directions. She does not feel like talking at all. She goes over what is the best way for her to express how she feels. She decides to sing and let Sam know how bad he has hurt and destroyed her heart. She's fed up with the moping around and comes to the conclusion that it's about time to move on. She has to let Sam go.

**Na na na na na na na na**

**Na na**

**Letting you go**

**Letting you go**

**The city ain't the same without you baby**

**Na na na na na na na**

**Na na**

**Letting you go**

**Letting you go**

**The city ain't the same without you baby**

**Spent my last few dollars for a ticket to fly**

**Gonna take a jet plane**

**To carry me straight to your arms**

Sam is listening to every word Mercedes is singing and it is breaking him to pieces. She has sat on the stool with her eyes close expressing her emotions and he moves to her. There is no way he is letting her go again. Brittany was a huge mistake and he needs to correct it immediately. As Mercedes finishes her song she opens her eyes to see Sam directly in front of her. He wipes the tears from her eyes and slowly takes her off the stool. He gently kisses her lips and feels her hesitation at being hurt again. He looks into her soft brown eyes and tells her.

"It has always been you baby. I am so sorry. I just wanted to let you know I will definitely fight for you to fall in love with me again. I'll see you in LA."

* * *

**The Foreign Exchange- This City Ain't the Same Without You.**

**So what did you think of this one shot. Sam is not going to let Mercedes get away he's moving to LA yay!**


End file.
